Promise
by Seth Child Star
Summary: I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you..." RB Relationship.


Disclaimer. I own nothing. Sigh. I wash I did. But, alas, I don't. Sigh again.

Aaaaanyway...

Tilte: Promise  
Summery: Sometimes, it's worth sitting around and waiting for death to come...at others, it couldn't be more slow. That's when you speed things up.  
Rating: G(for once)  
Warnings: Death by Suicide  
The song will be mentioned in the story, as will the band.

The main people...;).

"I'm sorry, I think we need to take sometime." He said, staring outside the window emotionless. She stared back, brown eyes looking into blue, sad, staring ones. Dead eyes that once held energy and joy. But that was over now...

Her white streaks fell into her eyes, tears building up. "No...no! Why? Why do think this? I've got control over my powers, we've been happy even before that! Why? Tell me!" She was crying now; it was a mixture of pain and anger. He shook his head. His formerly dirty blonde hair, now turned black with tints of blue, green, and red, fell into his eyes.

Rouge turned on her heel, tears streaming from her face. She takes off down the hall, running into Logan and John on the way. "Marie...what's wrong?" John asked her, and she buried her head into his chest. "He broke up with me! On our anniversary, he split up with me, we were gonna go to the concert together and he broke up with me!" Rouge sobbed.

Logan looked at John, who in turn nodded. Logan ran down the hall, only to find aclosed door. He calmly knocked and a voice answered him with "Enter". Turning the doorknob, he walked in to see Rouge's now ex-boyfriend, sitting at the window. He sighed and turned to face him, shaking his head. "I will be honest with you Logan: I'm not gonna tell you why I broke up with her. I just can't."

Logan looked shocked. The alarmclock in the room buzzed, and the teen walked over to it, turning it off. "I have to go." he said, walking out. Logan watched him go. Whyhadn't he stopped him? He shook his head. He had to take the girls to the concert. He'd see the boy then.

7:30

"Hello, New York!" The leader of the band screamed into the microphone. "I'm Andrew Jordan of Matchbox Romance, and this song is called "Promise"!" Another roar of cheers. The band began to play:

_What would you say if I asked you not to go  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
Would you take my hand and never let me go  
Promise me you'll never let me go_

And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
But neither are we to look up at them  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
These memories can't replace,  
These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
Take this broken heart and make it right

I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy

I never thought I'd be the one to say  
Please don't, well please don't leave me

I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy

You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...)

Take my hand and never let me go,  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Promise me...  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
Make this last forever

I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know, you're not making this easy

You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy

I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you

Just as Andrew screamed out the last line, Rouge, who was there and dancing, spun around to see a figure in a Good Charlotte hoodie. He smiled sadly and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Before turning and leaving. Rouge ran after him. She had to know why he'd broken up with her.

The other X-kids followed, right to a bridge. There they saw him, arms spread out like an angels wings. He leaned over the railing, and, knowing what he was going to do, Rouge yelled, "BOBBY NO!"

But he fell. The splash was heard, and Rouge ran after him, jumping into the water. She swam until she reached the bottom. Grabbing him, she swam to the top, and pulled him a little further up shore. "Why?" She sobbed, looking at his barely alive body. "Becuase I loved you...and then...I didn't..." These were his last words as he died. She sobbed uncontrolably into his chest, even after others came. Finally, someone came and pulled her away.

All she has left now is the Good Charlotte hoodie he wore on his last day. And she wears it everyday.


End file.
